The amount of media available to users in any given media delivery system can be substantial. Users simply have no time to watch all available media from all available sources in order to view the specific content of their choosing. Moreover, if users wish to view only a portion of content (e.g., a news broadcast on a particular topic), the users must sit through all of the content until the specific portion is shown. Consequently, many users desire a form of media guidance through an interface that allows users to efficiently navigate media selections and easily identify media that they desire.